monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Czikorita08/Brudnopisełek
Będzie tu coś jak skończę mój zacny film. Do zobaczenia brudnopisie za 10 lat! ^-^ ---- Licht McBennach - 17-letni przewodniczący szkolnego samorządu Glassesum, młody Finnbennach pochodzący z Irlandii. Wygląd Licht jest wysokim chłopakiem o jasnej skórze. Coś, co można zobaczyć u niego od razu, to wyrastające z głowy rogi jak u byka oraz charakterystyczne uszka. Dodatkowo ma ogon byka. Chłopak ma krótkie włosy w barwie jasnego blondu. Zazwyczaj są one rozczochrane i w lekkim nieładzie. Oczy zaś ma złote. Nastolatek prawie zawsze ma na sobie mundurek Glassesum. Charakter Licht na pierwszy rzut oka zdaje się być dobrze wychowaną i miłą osobą. Wiecznie z uprzejmym uśmiechem, ze spokojnym tonem głosu i sympatycznymi iskierkami w oczach. Zawsze gotowy podać pomocną dłoń, chętnie udzielający informacji zagubionym w Glassesum potworom - po prostu wzór do naśladowania. Prawda jednak jest nieco inna. Chłopak tak naprawdę jest osobą bezczelną, traktującą innych z góry i po prostu chamską. Ale bardzo dobrze gra i udaje. Ciężko po nim rozpoznać jego prawdziwe zamiary, ukazuje swoje oblicze tylko przy znienawidzonej osobie sam na sam. Czasem wytrącony z równowagi ukazuje cząstkę swego charakteru, jednak zawsze jest w stanie wybrnąć z klasą. Jeśli już mu podpadniesz, to nie ma przebacz - masz przechlapane po całej linii. On ma na ciebie mnóstwo haków, by cię zniszczyć - ty nie masz na niego nic. Jest osobą pełną sekretów, którą trudno zrozumieć. Dodatkowo prawie zawsze jest sam i siedzi w swoim gabinecie wypełniając jakieś papierki, lub obserwując uczniów z okna. Zdolności *'Instynkt byka' - Licht jest potworem, którego tak jak byka można łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi. *'Ponadprzeciętna siła' - jako potomek Białego Byka, chłopak odziedziczył niezwykłą siłę. Nie wykorzystuje on jednak tego. Umiejętności *'Gra w szachy' - chłopak bardzo dobrze potrafi grać w szachy. W młodości dużo grał ze swoim ojcem i ćwiczył, przez co jest teraz niemalże nie do pokonania w tej grze. Relacje Rodzina Licht to syn potężnego Finnbennacha, z którym ma całkiem dobre relacje. Mężczyzna bardzo dbał o to, by jego syn wyrósł na porządną osobę i blondyn docenia to, że dzięki niemu właśnie jest taką osobą jaką się stał. Jego matka ma zaś nieco chłodniejsze podejście co do ukształtowanego charakteru Lichta, przez co matka i syn mają gorsze relacje. Przyjaciele nope. Znajomi Carol Bodmin Wrogowie Airi Kanegawa Licht zapoznał się z Airi przypadkiem, kiedy został wysłany przez dyrektorkę na spotkanie z samorządem Straszyceum. Przed tym jednak miał spotkać się z dyrektor Krewnicką. Postanowił zrobić to w czasie lekcji, żeby nie robić zbyt wielkiego zamieszania. Idąc do gabinetu zauważył siedzącą sobie na korytarzu Airi, która piła sobie czekoladowe mleko. Chłopak zapomniał trochę, że nie jest w swojej szkole i bez wahania zwrócił wampirowi uwagę, że powinna iść na lekcje. Airi popatrzyła na blondyna z pogardą i mruknęła, żeby nie pałętał się na nieswoim terenie. Chłopak miał zamiar jej odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem i wszedł do gabinetu dyrektorki. Czarnowłosej Licht wydawał się okropnie podejrzany, więc zaraz po szkole postanowiła go trochę poobserwować. Jednak w obserwowaniu nie była najlepsza, bardzo szybko ją zauważył. Widząc ją zaśmiał się na swój typowy, nieco szalony sposób. Od tego czasu nęka Airi, oczywiście poza szkołą, często chodzi za nią i ją obserwuje. Cóż, on jest lepszy w skradaniu się niż ona... Joki Hautamäki Meelania Blanchard Miłość Chłopak sam twierdzi, że nie jest w nikim zakochany, lecz nie wiadomo, ile jest w tym prawdy. Nie da się jednak zaprzeczyć, że ma wiele wielbicielek ze szkoły i poza nią. Zwierzak Blondyn jest właścicielem szczeniaczka Samoyeda o imieniu Miki. Zwierzątko to jest jeszcze małe, więc pragnie dużo uwagi, której często nie zapewnia mu właściciel. Czasami kiedy Licht szykuje się do wyjścia do szkoły psiak pakuje mu się do torby, by być bliżej swego właściciela, ale kiedy złotooki już dostrzeże psa, każe mu cały czas siedzieć w torbie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Finnbennach – w mitologii iryjskiej, w cyklu ulsterskim, cudowny biały byk, jeden z bohaterów powieści Tàin Bó Cuailnge (Uprowadzenie byków z Cooley). Wychowany w stadzie królowej Connacht Medb, nie chcąc należeć do kobiety, zbiegł do stada jej męża Aililla. Medb nie mogąc darować sobie tej straty, postanowiła zdobyć jeszcze potężniejszego byka – czarnego Donn Cuailnge, który należał do jej byłego męża, króla Ulsteru, Conchobara. Sprowadzony do Connaught czarny byk zaatakował i rozszarpał Finnbennacha, którego ciało rozrzucił po całym kraju. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Irlandia - państwo w Europie Zachodniej będące członkiem Unii Europejskiej. Zajmuje większość terytorium wyspy o tej samej nazwie. Historyczną, łacińską nazwą Irlandii, nadaną przez Rzymian, była Hibernia, pochodząca od greckiego określenia Ἰουερνία (Iuernia). Spotykana jest także nazwa Ἰέρνη (Iernē). Nazwa rzymska została „przerobiona” na Hibernia ze względu na swoje podobieństwo do wyrazu (łac.) hibernus – „zimowy”. Staroirlandzkie zapożyczenie nazwy jako īweriū / īwerion, po pewnym czasie przeistoczyło się we współczesną nazwę Éire. Pierwsze znane ślady osadnictwa na terenach Irlandii szacowane są na około 8000 p.n.e. i były to migracje myśliwych z kontynentu europejskiego. Pozostałością po tych ludach są serie neolitycznych grobowców jak np. Newgrange. Koniec angielskiej dominacji miał miejsce w początkach XX wieku, najpierw poprzez rozpoczęcie powstania wielkanocnego w 1916 roku oraz poprzez podpisanie Traktatu angielsko-irlandzkiego w 1921. W tym okresie powstał również pierwszy rząd irlandzki z Éamonem de Valerą na czele, co spowodowało wybuch irlandzkiej wojny domowej. Ostatecznie w 1937 w życie weszła Konstytucja Irlandii, na mocy której utworzono państwo Irlandię, która to obowiązuje do dnia dzisiejszego. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Pije naprawdę dużo kawy i mało sypia. Najczęściej chodzi spać dopiero koło godziny 3.00 *Lubi chadzać do kawiarni *Urodził się 11 listopada *Czasami można go zauważyć w okularach *Kiedy używa telefonu leżąc na łóżku zawsze, ale to zawsze spadnie na jego twarz *Lubi ciasta bezowe ---- ???? ???? - ???-letni/letnia uczeń/uczennica Straszyceum. Wygląd Charakter Zdolności Umiejętności Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzę Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Aralez - Psy ze skrzydłami z mitologii armeńskiej (ormańskiej). Są stworzeniami bądź duchami i żyją na niebie lub na górze Massis (górze Ararat). Podobno przybywają z niebios, aby lizać okaleczenia martwych bohaterów, dzięki czemu mogą oni zmartwychwstać. Aralezy sławiły Arę Pięknego oraz Semiramidę, ważne postaci historyczne w kulturze armeńskiej. Według jednej z historii, ożywiły Arę Pięknego, kiedy ten umarł. Historia armeńska traktuje jednak ten fakt, jako prawdopodobne kłamstwo stworzone Shamiram, kochankę Ary. Kobieta zabiła go przez przypadek podczas wojny i powiedziała, że ciało władcy zostało umieszczone na górze, gdzie aralezy zdołają je ożywić. Później wybrała mężczyznę, który wyglądał jak Ara i ubrała go tak samo. Okłamywała ludzi, że to ich władca i że został ożywiony. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Armenia, Republika Armenii (orm. Հայաստան – Hajastạn, Հայաստանի Հանրապետություն – Hajastani Hanrapetutjun) – państwo na pograniczu Europy i Azji, na Kaukazie Południowym. Armenia graniczy od północy z Gruzją, od południa z Iranem i z azerską eksklawą Nachiczewan, od wschodu z Azerbejdżanem, od zachodu z Turcją. Niepodległość uzyskała w 1991 roku w związku z rozpadem ZSRR. Armenia nie ma dostępu do morza. Stolicą Armenii jest obecnie Erywań, który jest też największym miastem w kraju. Od 1991 roku Armenia należy do Wspólnoty Niepodległych Państw, a od 2015 roku do Euroazjatyckiej Unii Gospodarczej. Cytaty Ciekawostki